jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Diavolo/Misc
Video Games Golden Whirlwind Diavolo appears as an enemy in Chapters 12 and 13 (as "The Boss", where only his silhouette is seen), as well as 18 and 21, where he utilizes King Crimson to, in the game's perspective, alter time. In Chapters 12 and 13, he just "teleports" near the player, pretty much how a normal person would see the effects of King Crimson, he also uses a strong hook that crosses the player's body and then throws them (similarly to his attack on Bucciarati in the manga) and punches the floor trying to hit the player with stones. During Chapters 18 and 21 when Diavolo uses King Crimson, he creates a "slow motion" effect on the screen (with inverted colors), where only Diavolo can freely move, making this version Diavolo's point of view during King Crimson's effect. In Chapter 21, the slow motion effect can be enabled when activating Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem. All-Star Battle (PS3/PS4) Diavolo is a playable character in All-Star Battle. As one of the seven main antagonists, Diavolo is stronger than most characters and his ability to cause massive damage per hit makes up for his limited combos. As one of the majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Diavolo can turn King Crimson on/off, changing movesets. Though unlike the vast majority of Stand Users in the game, he does not have access to the Stand Rush ability that returns from the Capcom game; None of his skills allow him to attack in conjunction with his Stand. He shares this effect with Hol Horse and Guido Mista. King Crimson acts as a powerful Stand whose melee attacks knock the opponent off their feet. When it is on, Diavolo's Heavy ground and air attacks down the opponent, and his crouching Heavy attack knocks the opponent into the air; His crouching Medium attack fills in the role of tripping the opponent. These melee attacks can be used to set up combos as most of his skills lack the potential to do so. Exclusive to Diavolo is the ability "Erasing Time", activated automatically by skills marked with a star. During this brief period of erased time, the opponent cannot move or act, merely standing still, and Diavolo is invincible. Time returns after a moment or as soon as Diavolo initiates an attack. * I've eliminated 0.5 seconds!: Replacing the common forward and backward dash, Diavolo erases time to 'teleport' short distances, granting him small bursts of invincibility. * Time has been erased...: A counter. This skill is marked with a star. Diavolo and King Crimson pose, and if struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, "Erasing Time" will activate. * Such futility!: This skill is marked with a star, and can only be used once Diavolo is hit by any non-Throw/HHA/GHA, or any attack that does not down or send him flying upon the first hit. "Erasing Time" will activate, leaving Diavolo completely unharmed. This skill consumes two bars of the Heart Heat Gauge in return for completely breaking an opponent's attack or combo, and functions in the exact same manner as DIO's "So close!" counter. * Throw - You're not getting away!: King Crimson hoists the opponent up by their collar and delivers a devastating punch to the face. While King Crimson is off: * The passage of time resumes!: Diavolo summons King Crimson to deliver a punch to the opponent's abdomen, leaving them crumpling to the ground (Comboable). This move can be charged to eventually increase its range and become unblockable, but Puttsun Cancel is required to follow-up on the charged attack. If the charged version hits an airborne opponent, they are sent flying into the stage wall. * This is the end!: Diavolo summons King Crimson to punch the ground with enough force to emit a shockwave, downing the opponent if they are hit. The Heavy variation deals the least amount of damage and has a recoverable delay, but is capable of hitting a downed opponent. While King Crimson is on: * Your life is mine!: King Crimson chops the opponent down the middle. Diavolo's skills can be instantly performed following this move. (Comboable) * King Crimson!: A Throw. King Crimson executes a short jab. If it connects, King Crimson will punch the opponent three times rapidly, hitting them into the air, before hooking them in the face with enough strength to send them flying. * Now I'm really angry!: King Crimson jabs at an upward angle. This move acts as an anti-air. It has the bonus effect of hitting opponents as tall or taller than Diavolo without them needing to be airborne, such as Wamuu. If it connects, King Crimson grabs the opponent by the face and slams them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. Using its other fist, King Crimson punches the opponent in the abdomen and sends them flying. Diavolo's HHA activates Epitaph, allowing him to see into the future with 100% accuracy until the full stock is used up. While in this mode, Diavolo will automatically Stylish Dodge most of the opponent's attacks without depleting any of the Guard Gauge, and any of their attempts to Stylish Dodge are nullified as well. Diavolo's GHA, "Pinnacle of Eternity", as with his other abilities that activate "Erasing Time", works as a counterattack: Diavolo will smile as he and King Crimson openly present themselves to the opponent. If he is then hit by the enemy with any form of short/mid-ranged melee attack that is not a Throw, including HHA and even other GHA, Diavolo's GHA will activate. Diavolo will disappear and reveal that what the opponent actually hit was their future selves, appearing behind them shortly afterwards. Diavolo promises to end the fight as King Crimson delivers a singular powerful chop down the middle of the opponent. This is the most powerful Great Heat Attack in the entire game, dealing roughly 42% of the opponent's max health in damage. "Erasing Time" is naturally nullified if Giorno Giovanna has Gold Experience in Requiem Mode; The ability will initiate as the confirming sound plays, but the time erasure does not actually take effect. If Diavolo is Retired via any attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-blowback, he will fall to his knees and weakly point at the opponent in fear, mirroring one of his infinite deaths in the story. If Retired by Giorno himself, he will desperately scream for him to get away. Diavolo is the only villain from Part 5 to appear in the game as a playable character, the third tallest character in the game behind Joseph Joestar and Wamuu (slightly taller than even DIO and the same height as any other Part 3 character), and also the only character to have 2 characters appearing during his intro (Diavolo and Doppio). Diavolo's first alternate costume reflects his initial appearance as "The Boss"; completely disguised in shadow and wearing a tuxedo, while his second features the football team T-shirt he wore as Doppio to disguise himself and kill Abbacchio. For two of his victory poses, Doppio is used instead of Diavolo, and Doppio speaks several of his own (his "phone's" ringtone, answering the phone, his statement about the world being filled with idiots, etc). Notably enough, Diavolo has no post-round special lines, regardless of whom he's fighting; All opponents that Diavolo has unique dialogue with will illicit special intro lines, though should Diavolo win, he will simply use whatever line of victory dialogue that was set for him, if not the default. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Diavolo and Doppio were confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside their daughter and Bucciarati. Tournament He is paired with Joshu Higashikata in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Bucciarati and Trish. Trivia * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Diavolo is Araki's second favorite antagonist and 4th favorite character overall. References Site Navigation Category:Templates